Blow Me
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Danny, for reasons not his own, he and his sister Jazz find themselves temporarily displaced in a California boarding home until the two of them can scavenge up enough money for plane tickets home before Christmas. Too bad a certain blond tenant doesn't want him to leave. !WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

 **This story contains a scene many may accuse me of being a rape sympathizer for. I am not. If reading a yaoi that contains a scene where Danny is forced to give Dash a blowjob makes you uncomfortable then please direct yourself to my softer DxD fic 'Weekend Love Affair' or XxPorcelainKnightXx's 'Exquisite'. I hope you enjoy this fic nonetheless and hope no one else calls me a 'fucktard' again.**

 **EDIT A/N: Edited 2.0 version**

 **You will not believe how long I've been working on this to get it done in time as my final christmas present to everyone! Sorry for those that aren't yaoi fangirls, but I needed to get this out there to shrink my list of DP story ideas.**

 **So, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and have a pleasant Kwanzaa everyone and enjoy the vaguely holiday-centric fic!**

* * *

 **-Danny-**

Two pairs of anxious eyes watched the elderly woman behind the counter as she gave a pleasant smile to despite the voice over the phone not being able to see it.

"Why of course Samantha, dear, any friends of yours will be a great help…Yes, he does look like a very sweet boy. Of course dear, I'll tell them you said hi." The elderly woman crooned as she sent a fond farewell to the person on the other line then hung up with a shaky hand, probably from arthritis. Kind eyes looked up from her stooped form to the two young adults standing before her, frazzled and tired.

"You poor dears, getting your purse stolen while attending a college open house, it's a good thing you remembered Samantha's number." The lady reached over the front desk to pat the red headed woman's hand, she gave a thankful look.

"There's no way we could thank you enough Miss. Ida for letting us stay here." She said and turned to her dark haired tag-a-long.

"Isn't that right Danny?" she said. Danny looked through his bangs that messily fell over his eyes to his older sister with an unhelpful scowl.

"The cops in this area are unhelpful assholes." He grunted without care. The red head frowned at her brother's fowl language in the presence of the kind Miss. Ida. She just about snapped at him to mind his manners around the woman letting them stay in her boarding home free of charge when the woman chuckled sweetly.

"My, I'm sure they didn't leave a good impression if that's the first thing that comes out of you young man. Samantha did mention you could be quite harsh in your criticism."

The pale man pursed him lips and ducked down, a bit embarrassed now at his reaction. He cleared his throat before chancing to speak again. His harsh hiss gave way to a much softer tone that went along so well with his apologetic expression.

"Er…yeah, sorry, that was rude of me…I am thankful you believed me and all about me being a friend of the buildings investor though."

The elderly woman pushed up her librarian-esque glasses and giggled that sweet old grandmotherly sound.

"I've learned to be a little more flexible with people and what they say after living in Amity Park. Not to judge until given solid proof, right?" she informed as she set a key down on the counter for them.

"You're room will be on the second floor, #26. I'm afraid it isn't furnished, but I do have a couple sleeping bags in the lost and found. You're welcome to use them."

The two siblings gave her starry eyed looked through their tired haze and wrapped their arms around the tiny woman. They thanked her profusely. Jazz was the first one to leave the front desk to head up to their temporary home while Danny assured her he'd catch up with her, just leave the door unlocked.

"Now…about money to get back home…" Ida smiled up at the black haired boy that towered over her, but unlike some silly residence here in her boarding home, the way such a tall young man held himself made her think more of a tired puppy about to collapse more than anything else.

* * *

Danny closed the door to the apartment roughly with the heel of his foot while chucking the sleeping bags into the living room where Jazz was rifling through her bag. He wanted to try and start up a conversation, but seeing as their day had been one big suck fest he decided simpering in self pitying silence was a better choice. Especially with how tired they felt.

Jazz spared him a short glance as he made his way into the room to unwrap the used sleeping bags. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it Jazz, you canceled her card at the police station." He murmured before yawning obnoxiously. Aqua eyes lowered to the ground then and when Danny regained his bearings he sighed down at his sister, giving her a ' _what is it now_ ' look.

"This…this was supposed to be the perfect trip to get you out of Amity for a little while. No ghosts, no spontaneous millionaires' kidnapping schemes…Just you, me, and thoughts about where you want to go for college before I went over seas." Jazz whispered, crestfallen couldn't even begin to describe the way his older sister held herself with her arms wrapped around her and her eyes watered. He heard her sniff and he cringed, he hated when he saw his sister cry.

"And it was all ruined because I couldn't hold my pursed long enough for you to leave the bathroom to kick his ass."

Not entirely meaning to, Danny snorted. Jazz looked up at him crossly before he apologized and wrapped an arm around her lovingly.

"Jazz, this isn't your fault…if anything, we can blame our terrible luck on just really, really bad timing for my bladder say 'deal with me now.'" He tried to sooth her. He reached into her back then and pulled out her fuzzy pajama pants to hand to her.

"Here, come on, you go take a shower and get settled in ok? I'll go see Miss. Ida about food." Pulling his sister to her feet, the older girl rubbed at her eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah…ok." She agreed with a nod and headed towards the restroom.

Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Right, thanks the questionable connections of one of his best friends he at least got him and his sister some shelter. They most certainly couldn't stay in their hotel that they were planning to stay in that night without a way to pay for it. In hindsight he would remind Jazz to next time book a place in advanced and pay for the full stay then in case any other purse snatchers were on the loose.

Whipping the sweat off his brow he scowled. If there was a next time. Jazz was shipping herself off to some fancy shmancy university in England on a full scholarship, this was supposed to be the last Fenton family holiday all four of them would be together for all he knew.

This trip was going to be the last time him and Jazz would really get to be together at all really until some major family crisis what with him finishing school now and her trying to get him away from Amity Park and the ghost drama and his suffering hero complex.

Really, you get sent into one little five day coma from an attack by a soul sucking ghost two days after graduating and you'd think it was time for him to get the hell out of dodge.

Shaking his head in exasperation, the black haired man opened up the door to the humid Californian air. His tired expression only grew worse. Danny hated the heat. The heat was evil and practically made him melt. It did nothing good for his other half either. In fact it could just about cripple him if he had gone ghost at all during this trip.

So no to every other way he and Jazz could have left this accursed warm weather….in late freaking November.

The door to the apartment next door chose to open just then as he shut his own and he watch in mild interest as a tall, absolutely gorgeous blond woman step out. Danny, being the awkward man he was could only stare, star struck as Tuckers gripes about 'bodacious beach babes' were going to be everywhere and that Danny was a lucky dog.

Lucky indeed.

"Hey, hon, you sure you don't wanna let me stay for breakfast?" came her smooth voice, as light as bells and kind of reminded Danny of the saloon women in those old westerns his dad liked to watch. The ghost of a man couldn't help the jaw of his that dropped, only to flush at his own stupidity as the woman wrapped her tanned arms around whoever was on the other threshold of the door. He scratched the back of his neck and caught the form of a strong looking muscular arm wrapping around the woman before he heard her tinkling chuckle and a grunt that Danny wasn't sure if it sounded satisfied or not as the two kissed.

Feeling his cheeks warm further, Danny decided it was time to make his leave to go speak with the land lady. He didn't catch the way that same muscular arm pulled the woman off himself before she left in a huff.

Once more finding himself in the main lobby, Danny looks behind the desk for any sign of Ida. Unsure if she had left for her own room in the place he taps the bell on the edge of the desk and sets his elbows down to wait. Much to his relief, he didn't have to wait long before the elderly woman hobbled out of the room with the door labeled 'Office'. She looked up at Danny with her kind hearted smile and he returned it shyly.

"Sorry for bothering you so soon Miss. Ida…but, I was wondering if there was a breakfast or lunch bar in the lounge or something. Heck, I'm sure I can go couch diving for some change if there's a snack machine." Danny asked as he took the time to walk to the other side of the desk to pull out the chair to let the woman sit.

She gave him a thank you before patting him on the hand.

"I'm afraid the food has been put away since lunch time is over, but I'm sure there could be left overs in the employee's break room. Why don't I go check while you keep watch over the front desk?" she suggested to him as she made to stand up. However, Danny shook his head.

"You don't need to get up, just tell me where the break room is and can get it." He suggested, but the woman swatted away the younger boys' hand.

"Now, now, I know I'm old, but I am perfectly capable of providing food for Samantha's friends. Now sit here deary and I'll see what I can dig up for you and your sister."

Danny, unable to really make a valid point now, rubbed the back of his neck and sat in the chair obediently. He watched her disappear around a corner before he turned himself around to set his elbows back on the front desk to wait.

 **-Dash-**

The sound of a door slamming shut was what woke him up. Turning on his back with an unsatisfied groan, the man rubbed his eyes as his ears caught the sound of foot falls from the apartment next door. Through the darkness of his room he blinked to clear his sleep addled mind to remember no one lived in apartment #26.

He listened to a few muffled words. There was a male and a female. A couple probably.

From beside him the sleeping form of the woman he picked up last night turned over on her stomach with a satisfied sound before throwing an arm over his abdomen. Dash pushed it away in exchange for sitting up and finding some pants.

Shuffling around blindly, what with the curtains pulled over the windows to block out the afternoon sun, Dash used his feet to feel around for the jeans he wore last night. Or some other night, he wasn't really that picky as long as they smelled fine.

An appreciative hum from behind him and the shuffle of blankets informed him the woman was up. Damn, what was her name again? Something about a flower if he recalls, but it didn't really matter.

"What a nice sight to start a Saturday…afternoon." Came her tired lilt, still thick with sleep and just a tad hoarse from last night's romp. Dash found some pants then and didn't bother with underwear as he slipped them on to walk into the kitchen and turn on the coffee maker.

He could faintly hear from next door a door close, a few seconds later and the sound of rushing water confirmed whoever the new residence of the apartment next door were, they were taking a shower.

The woman from last night fully dressed in that tight little dress she wore to the club he was working at last night. It was bright and shimmered loudly and he felt like he needed to squint just so he wouldn't be blinded by the sequins that looped and swirled around two finely shaped breasts.

"Hey, want me to stay for breakfast? I make some really yummy scrambled eggs." She offered as she tip toed her way over to him before pecking him on his square jaw. The man frowned and looked down at the slightly ruffled woman and shook his head.

"Sorry, not into having company the morning after." He sniffed as the scent of hot coffee in the maker was starting to help him regain his senses. While the girl did look put out for about a second, she quickly shrugged it off.

"Walk me to the door then babe."

Dash rolled his eyes, but let the woman wrap her arms around him and lead him to the door.

Next time he would choose a guy. Much less needy in the mornings.

* * *

Dash took a quick shower after closing the door on his one night stand and made quick work of that lingering sex smell that covered his body in that thin layer of sweat. He dried his thick blond hair that reached a little passed his shoulders into a bun and brushed the rest out of his eyes.

He should really think about getting it cut soon. It was getting too long.

A sip of coffee later and the large man grabbed the envelope of this month's rent and headed out the door to the front office.

He walked through the front doors and heard the little jiggle of the bells just as he closed it. Looking up to expect to see the pleasant face of his land lady, Dash was more than pleasantly surprised to see the new face sitting boredly at the front desk.

Dash had never seen the guy before; he was tall and lithe with this mop of black hair that looked perpetually windblown. He could be no older than him.

Walking up, Dash painted on his usual smile, full of charm and made his dark blue eyes gleam.

"Hey, don't think I've seen you around here." Dash leaned up on the desk in familiarity. The boy turned fully to him then, to look up and ask him what he wanted.

But whatever he said was lost to Dash the moment the most vivid blue eyes zeroed in on him and Dash found himself holding his breath at the unexpected ire they held in them.

There was fire and ice as they made full eye contact and Dash was sure his brain turned off at some point because he watched dark eyebrows furrow in annoyance. But something in them took his voice and he had to wonder what the heck this stranger did to him.

In the back of his mind Dash was aware of the guy calling him, repeating his question. And all Dash could come up with was:

"Uhhh…."

Oh…Smooth Baxter…real smooth.

 **-Danny-**

"Can I help you?" Danny asked with an unhappy scowl marring his lips as he looked up at the blond arrival.

The man was taller than him, maybe by a whole head and he was certainly larger than him in the muscle department. With his tanned skin and dark blue eyes Danny could only describe them as nothing but the epitome of a Californian male.

And Danny was not amused.

It didn't help his whole 'I hate sunny California' attitude.

Danny kept a sharp eye on the guy as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" the youngest Fenton asked again and snapped his fingers in front of the staring blond. Dark eyes blinked before the sun kissed man brought a closed fist to his chest to clear his throat.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked. Danny leaned his chin on his hand as his elbow sat atop the desk.

"I think you're supposed to introduce yourself first." Danny offered with a bored look. The blond frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"Dash Baxter, and you?"

"Danny Fenton."

Dash grinned down at Danny and the dark haired eighteen year old furrowed his brow, unsure about how to take the little drop in his stomach as the man shifted his weight.

"So Danny, I haven't seen you around before, you a new resident?" Dash asked.

"You could say that." Danny shrugged. "There was an incident down at the local university and now I'm stuck in this place till we can save up enough money to go home."

"Sounds like a rough time, you not a fan of the sun or something?" Dash noted the dark haired man with his pop of cyan blue eyes was pale as a sheet. Like he didn't often get out and frolic in the sunlight. He wondered where this dower looking slip of a man came from.

He reminded Dash of a vampire, pale and pretty. As the sun filtered into the room and warmed his back a beam of light ran across Danny's arm. The blond almost expected the pale skin to shimmer.

Danny wasn't too pleased with the amused expression in Dash's eyes and leaned back into the chair to cross his arms.

"I like the sun, sure, I just hate the heat. I'm not good with heat." Danny muttered. Just then, the sound of uneven footsteps from the land lady rounded the corner with green topped Tupperware containers. She glance up at Danny and the other resident and smiled.

"Why Mr. Baxter, nice of you to make Danny's acquaintance! You two are around the same age if I'm not correct, I'm sure you boys will get along just fine while he and his sister stay here." She chatted as she handed Danny the left overs from the lunch hour. The blue eyed young man cast a short glance at the cocky looking blond.

He looked like the jocks who would bully him relentlessly back in school. So no, Danny does not think they will get along at any point. He smiled at his new boss and was told to meet with her in the morning for a list of choirs.

He nodded to Dash as he left who hadn't taken his eyes off him through the entire exchange. And was it just him, or did it feel like someone was looking at his butt while he made his way out of the front building?

* * *

Danny didn't see much of the blond man he met after the first couple of days working for Miss. Ida. And the blue eyed man was thankful for it. He really couldn't stand the jock type and the fact that he and his sister were already pretty on edge didn't make his mood for dealing with people any better.

Jazz was periodically out in town trying to find temporary employment as Danny ran errands and choirs for their land lady. Today was no different as he organized the filing cabinet in the back office while Miss. Ida made a few phone calls.

Hearing her hang up shortly after all residence with an 'S' starting their last name were properly alphabetized, the elderly woman looked up at him.

"Danny, would you be a dear and head up to room twenty seven. They haven't paid their rent for this month.

Nodding his head in affirmation, Danny stood from his seat and stretched out his back since he had spent maybe close to an hour filing the cabinet next to him.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few." He said and waved to the woman as he left the office. It was a short walk the stairs that lead to the second floor where his and Jazz's temporary living space was situated, in fact, looking up from his old sneakers he passed apartment twenty six and stood to its neighbor.

Knocking, Danny waited with his hands shoved back into his pockets, for the overdue renter.

There was a tired groan from the other side as well as a muffled giggle before Danny knocked once more. Something like a curse word was hissed right after a thump and muffled 'ow'. The assistant raised a brow to himself as he waited for the shuffling to reach the front of the door before it swung open.

With his bare, muscular arm leaning up against his doorframe with a less than happy expression was the man he met a couple days ago. His name was Dash if he recalled.

Dash blinked blearily down at Danny as if he had just dragged himself out of bed and was still out of it. Danny, however, was wide awake and had the pleasure—or displeasure—of learning the guy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Uh…" he muttered as he couldn't help the way his blue eyes lowered just a little to see how in shape the blond was. Danny felt his cheeks noticeable blush and rubbed the back of his neck in an attempt to calm his nerves.

Oh geez, he wasn't wearing any pants.

Danny blushed harder at the fact that this practical stranger was standing at his door in nothing but some snug fitting boxer briefs. His officially regretted telling Ida he'd do this rent thing so soon.

Danny awkwardly bit his lip, trying to find his voice while the resident of the apartment watched his embarrassment unfold before him.

"Fenton, right?" Dash pointed at Danny and the young man was brought out of his eternal vortex of awkward silence. Black hair flopped over his eyes as he nodded.

"Riight…" Dash's voice drew out the 'I' as he crossed his arms in a sly smirk as he watched Danny's eyes flit from his naked chest to his face to the direction of the stairs. A look that screamed the boy wanted to suddenly run for his life was pretty evident.

"So…" Dash's smirk never left his face. "Like what you see?"

That seemed to knock some sense back into Danny as he jumped up at the sudden question before a flustered frown marred his boyish looks.

"Do you normally answer the door in your underwear? Or should I just start screaming harassment?" Danny muttered crossly. Unperturbed, Dash only smirked wider.

"No, but did you ever think maybe I was in the middle of something?"

Danny was going to answer, he opened his mouth and everything before nothing but flustered garble left his mouth when Dash's guest decided to make an appearance. The equally scantily clad woman saundered up behind Dash and wrapped her arms around his tan waist before peering over him to his the thoroughly blushing Danny a sly smile. Danny respectfully, or urgently depending on whose telling the story, tore his eyes away from the lacy undergarments and to the top right corner of the doorframe.

"Who's at the door babe?" she asked. Danny took note it wasn't the same woman that he saw leave here before.

Dash, as if remembering the woman was there at all cast the woman a short look before turning his focus back on Danny, much to his displeasure, and rolled his eyes. Possibly at him, possibly at the woman….probably himself.

"What did you need Fenton?" Dash decided to ask just then. Dash eyed the other young man, completely ignoring the woman hanging off of him as Danny went through about three different stages of embarrassment, panic, and stress. The taller man kind of wanted to laught at the other's plight. The faces Danny made, the way he flushed all the way to the tips of his ears was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Uh…r-right! Your rent…um, it's over due and Ida sent me to get on you—I mean get on it—UGH, just give me your rent please!" Danny smacked his hands over his red faced as he cried out in mortification. Dash snorted in amusement as Danny's stumbling words.

"Sure…" he shrugged before grabbing the forgotten envelope with his rent inside, it lay in the little basket above the hooks he put his keys on the wall. He shrugged off his woman's arms to lean out of his door to grab Danny's wrists. The dark haired young man twitched as his face was uncovered by the smirking Dash. He felt himself be pulled closer, Danny was forced to take a step so that he wouldn't lose balance until he and Dash where close. Close enough that Danny's heightened sense of smell caught a musty, sweaty scent from the blonde man and bit his lip nervously. They were close enough that the taller of the two leaned in to whisper something into Danny's ear as he slipped the envelope into Danny's hands.

"You don't strike me as the straight forward type Fenton…But getting you on me sounds like a great way to get to know each other." Dash murmured into his ear.

Unable to really get his bearings, but sane enough to feel significantly offended at the sudden innuendo Danny shoved Dash away from him and into his front hall.

Danny noted Dash looked appropriately miffed; Danny shook his head to clear his mind before placing a scowl on his lips.

"That was uncalled for."

"No, you shoving me away is totally uncalled for." Dash argued back. "What's your problem?"

"I would rather not be harassed by a guy I don't even know." Danny shot back and affectively ended any thoughts of continuing that particular line of conversation by turning on heel and heading for the stairs with stiff steps.

"Flirting, harassing, same difference." Dash shrugged more to himself as he peeked out his door just so he could watch the new assistants attractive back.

 **-Dash-**

Dash took a deep breath through his nose as he closed the door after Danny left down the stairs. Last night's date look up at him with a curious expression in her eyes before a devious smile painted her lips.

"So that was the new assistant you told me about?" she said as she started to walk back into the living room to grab on of Dash's shirts that had been thrown to the ground and put it on.

"Yup." The blond nodded as he went over to the kitchen counter and turned on the coffee maker.

"He seemed kinda spastic, but cute, you going to try something with him?"

This time it was Dash's turn to feel his cheeks warm up as he cast a glance to his friend and sighed. Her wavy brown hair, though messy from sleeping framed her amused face.

"I think I want to, but he doesn't really look like the one-night stand type."

The woman laughed before sitting down onto the couch.

"That's what you get for acting like a tool in front of him Dash."

Dash groaned as he went to join the brunette on the couch and buried his face into a throw pillow.

"Ugh, was it that bad?"

"Well you were definitely no kind of Casanova if I've ever seen one." She shrugged. Dash leaned back on the couch and grunted in mental agony. It hadn't been that long since his first run in with the new assistant. And it hadn't taken long for Dash to start noticing just how often he saw the new tenant while he carried out the duties the land lady gave him.

Paulina thought he had a crush.

Dash thought he had just fallen heavily into lust. He knew quite well what his type was and he knew he had no qualms when it came to gender either. Slim build, big eyes, and a butt that looked so very pleasing to squeeze and Fenton had it all. Dash was certain it was nothing more and nothing less than that.

"You know…he kind of looked like someone I saw on the news daddy sends me from Amity Park." Paulina shrugged as she let Dash wallow in shame.

 **-Danny-**

Danny waved good bye to a resident from the first floor that came to him with a noise complaint. Apparently his neighbor really, really liked his holiday music and has been blasting it the last week, only turning it off when convenient to them.

Danny could feel the man's pain, the music had been so loud it kept him and Jazz up sometimes. It made the stay here just that more unbearable because if there was any kind of music he couldn't stand, it was Christmas music. It was repetitive any sometime far to religious than he was really comfortable with when he knew what could really happened after a human dies.

He promised to bring Miss. Ida to the person and talk to them about music and holiday cheer and using it in moderation. For now, it was late afternoon and Danny waited for Jazz to get home from her morning shift at a nearby gas station she had found a few days prior. The pay was crap, but if they pulled her paychecks together with his they would surely make it home before their parents got mauled by Christmas dinner.

Danny inhaled in disinterest as he flipped a page of one of the out dated magazines that were stacked in the lounge room. Today he was sitting around the front desk to take calls while Ida was out shopping her out of state family. The First Noel was playing in the background by some woman who could really hit those high notes it almost hurt his sensitive ears.

Just as he was thinking of maybe changing the radio station, the jingle bells hooked to the front doors jingled. Looking up, his disinterest turned to displeasure as the blond tool that answered door in his underwear himself walked in. They both made eye contact and the clearly happy smirk on Dash's face made Danny wish his sister walked faster. They were going to treat themselves to something other than fast food and delivery tonight.

"Yo, Fenton, what are you up to right now?" Dash leaned over the front desk and eyed the shorter male with a leer Danny didn't appreciate.

"Working." He huffed. Dash rolled his eyes

"And after? Tell me you aren't just going to hole yourself up in that room of yours and order take out—for the fifth time I might add—and just chat with the chick you're living with?" the blond asked, mildly annoyed. Danny gave him a weird look, how the fuck…

"The walls are thin." Dash explained with a shrug.

"So this chick you live with, she your girlfriend or something? I gotta say, I saw her leave for work this morning and she was pretty hot. She's got that whole 'hot librarian' look to her, ya know?" Dash blathered on, ignorant of the escalating look of offence turning Danny's own annoyance to downright vicious furry as he listened to Dash talk about his 'hot' sister. But what else could he talk about with a possibly striaght, guy he was interested in? Sports? Fenton didn't look like the sports type and the nice looking red head was the first thing that popped into his head when he tried thinking of topics to talk with the blue eyes man about.

Dash recalled Fenton mentioning he moved in with someone female, he was just too held up in remembering how to breath to remember what their relationship was. And he had seen her on and off, mostly during the mornings when he wakes up for his morning jog. Apparently she just recently got the ungodly morning shift at some local store. He liked giving her those smiles of his that he knows makes him look like gods gift to women, at least, he thought they were...Mostly she just raises her brow and waves him off with polite words.

She and Fenton must be tight then.

Somehow, Fenton already being in a healthy relationship with some chick that was definately a couple years older than him left an unpleasent feeling curtling in his stomach. So, running on whatever it was this was making him feel, he blurtted out the first thing he thought of, yet again.

"So does she put out?" he asked.

With the final straw picked, Danny narrowed icy eyes that practically flashed the color of venom before throwing a fist of terribly furry to connect to the blonds' stupidly chiseled jaw. Not that Danny ever noticed it was chiseled…

Dash fell back on his ass, not expecting the punch and unable to catch himself. The muscular man brought his hands to his now sore jaw.

"OW! What the hell Fenton?!" he exclaimed as Danny stood over him with a look that could have burned him and froze him alive. Dash gulped as his jaw droped at the sheer magnificence of a furious Danny. The soreness in his jaw forgotten.

"Do you make it a point to be such a scumbag? Or is it just in your nature?" Danny yelled.

"The hell man, all I did was say you have a hot roommate!" Dash cursed as he remembered the painfull throbbing his jaw gave off.

"That roommate is my sister!" Danny pointed to himself as his eyes bore down on the startled blond. Before another word could be spoken though, the sound of jingle bells indicated the front door had been opened yet again.

"Hey Danny, sorry for the—Oh, what did you do this time little brother?" Jazz placed her hands on her hips as her intelligent teal eyes looked first at Dash and then to Danny. She raised her brow as Danny's cheeked effectively flushed pink and he rubbed the back of his neck.

The way this guy could shift from one emotion to the next was sort of creepy. Was he bipolar or something? Dash felt his own face heat up at a bashful Danny.

"Uhh…nothing…Just a misunderstanding Jazz, no reason to question it, so let's just go. Like now." Danny laughed tensely as he walked over Dash who watched them in an awkward silence. Danny grabbed Jazz's arm and tugged her towards the door. Before he left though, he shot Dash one more dirty look and he was off.

When Danny was surly out of range, Dash smacked his forehead on the front desk and groaned at his utter stupidity because _of course_ it was his sister. But at least now he knew the black haired boy was single.

* * *

Dash wasn't exactly sure after that time in the front office when Danny punched him that his tendency to eye the young man up when he saw him escalated. However, eventually just looking at him during the off chance he ran across Danny without the other noticing, turned into intentionally seeking out the man when Dash was not working and just…watching.

Dash really liked to watch Danny. He smiled more than when he's around him and it's shy and cute and makes Dash's insides flutter like he swallowed a bunch of butterflies.

The days when Danny helped Miss. Ida tend to her flower beds was his favorite because due to the heat, Danny often took his shirt off. The first time he witnessed this was by mere coincidence as he sat outside and enjoyed some of Paulina's iced tea. He had almost spit a mouthful out as he watched the dark haired man strip off his top layer and reveal pale flesh and lean muscle and a wicked scar across his back.

So scars were hot.

And scars on the little spitfire called Danny Fenton were downright sexy. He had to go back inside after about five minutes though…the warm weather wasn't making his growing heated fantasy's any better.

Danny now made it a point to actively avoid him when he noticed him. Sometimes he sent a dirty look Dash's way. And if he was being completely honest…Danny's anger turned him on. A lot. So ridiculously a lot that he once had a wet dream about him and that angry look he held right before he punched Dash.

Was he a secret masochist? Probably. Would he admit to it? Oh hell no, it was bad enough he was practically pushing his ear to the wall next door just to hear Danny talk about his schedule with his sister so he knew where to skulk around the next day before his shift at the club.

When he would talk about this to Paulina, his friend had practically snorted soda out of her nose she laughed so hard. Dash would admit it now. He had it bad for Danny. He liked the smile that never got directed at him, and the sounds of his sighs as he sleeps on the other side of his bedroom wall.

When his vivid cyan eyes pinned him with a frosty glare he could feel his pulse quicken and his pants get a little less comfortable.

* * *

It was another hot December day on the west coast and Danny was stuck sweeping the side walk outside the appartment gates. Some kids had left some litter there and Ida wanted him to clean the street up so it was far more presentable.

Danny let out a tired sigh and wiped away the beads of sweat forming at his brow.

"Yo, Fenton." came a very annoying and very familiar voice by now. A purpetual scowl crossed his face before he turned to see Dash Baxter strutting down the street with the same dark skinned brunette he saw that one time he came to get the rent. She smiled over to him with very clear amusement and waved a danty hand his way. Confused, Danny clenched his hands around the broom stick and pursed his lips.

"Oh come on, are you still treating me like a kicked your puppy or something?" Dash asked with a look of offence.

"Dunno, are you still making crud remarks about my sister?" Danny asked. The girl beside Dash snorted.

"Oh, he's got you there Dash." She said. "Have you still not appologizied for that?"

"Er..."

"Nope." Danny popped the 'p' and looked between the two. The woman balked and elbowed her blond friend before staring him down with an angered look.

"Really Dash? No wonder he won't touch you with a ten foot pole! What happened to your manners?"

"Appearently washed down the drain along with my sense of tact."

Danny couldn't help it, his hand didn't make it in time to muffled the snort before his chuckle force Dash's attention solely on him. Danny could feel their eyes, but it was far to silly.

"Oh hell Paulina, I think hell just froze over. Did you just laugh Fenton?" Dash's lips quirked upward in a silly grin. But as soon as the sound of soft chuckles was heard it was just a soon over and the three of them were left in with the background noise of passersby.

"Um, so, we didn't get to introduce ourselves that one time." The woman smiled up at Danny with bright green eyes and held out her hand.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez, a friend of Dash's since like, high school."

Danny smiled back at her politely and shook her hand.

"Right...I'm Danny." He looked between the two, "Are the two of you..."

Paulina grinned, but shook her head.

"No, at least not anymore." Paulina giggled before waggling her eyebrows. "You asking?"

Danny blinked before an embarrased blush burned his cheek. His blue eyes popped and if it was possible, Dash thought he couldn't look sweeter.

"W-What? No I-" Danny gapped before Paulina's happy peels of laughter came over the group.

"Oh aren't you just cute!" Paulina giggled before poking Dash in his side again, the blond cast her a sidelong glare. She then stepped over her the open gates and stopped Dash before he could follow. Danny didn't see it, but Dash gave the dark haired woman a pleading look, but all his friend did was give the blond a pointed stare and point a finely painted nail towards Danny, who blinked obliviously.

With that, Paulina made her way towards the complex and what most likely was Dash's appartment. That left a very awkward Dash shuffling his feet and Danny staring down his nose at him.

"So...uh..." Dash cleared his throught as he turned back to the skinny man. Danny gave him a disinterested look.

"I am sorry...you know, for talking about your sister like that..."

"Uh-huh." Danny scoffed.

"Look I just..." Dash ran a hand through his loose blond hair and his bangs flopped over one eye. Danny's lips quirked in a crooked grin as he watched Dash stumble over his words, his sun kissed cheeks just a little more red than usual.

"I am, I didn't know she was your sister yeah, and well. You kind of scare the shit out of me." Dash admitted with his own nervous smile. This took Danny by honest surprise as his thick black eyebrows shot up into her messy bangs.

"Excuse me?" Dash rolled his dark blue eyes like it was obvious and rubbed the spot where Danny recognised the fadded yellowed bruise he gave him.

"What, has no one ever told you that?"

Danny shook his head with wide eyes.

"You stare at people like your sizing them up and when you find someone you dub unworthy-" Dash pointed at himself. "You give them this scathing glare that could melt the skin right off bones." Dash shrugged.

"Your really sorry?" Danny finally asked after a moment. Dash nodded and pursed his lips.

"I don't make it a habit of saying shit like that, so really, I'm sorry."

"Well. since you actually had the balls to admit your screw up I guess I can say I forgive you." Danny shrugged and gave Dash a crooked grin.

"Yeah? Really, cause thats awesome!" The muscular man cheered, Danny laughed at the sight before the blond realized what a sight he was and caughed awkwardly.

"Right, uh...so, friends now?"

Danny pursed his lips in thought, even adding a cute little tilt to his head.

"Sure, why not?"

Dash greeted Paulina on the other side of his door with a girlish squeal.

* * *

It was getting closer to the week before Christmas And Danny and Dash talked a little more. It wasn't all the time, both had different working schedule what with Danny working all days of the week and Dash working late as Bouncer for a local club run by Paulina and her girlfriend, some creepy blue haired chick who freaks him out. Dash is usually sleeping in until noon when Danny is either working the front desk or picking up lunch for the few staff always on call. When the two do get to talk though, sometimes Dash screws it up and says something that pisses Danny off.

Dash has come to realise not only does Danny Fenton make him crazy, he also makes him talk out of his ass. He was just happy one little honest appology had Danny reluctantly forgiving him and chancing him with one or two smiles throughout his day.

Dash lived off those little smiles that were crooked and boyish. It almost made it hurt when Danny would bring up how much closer he and Jazz were to reaching their goal.

Dash couldn't help the jealous little sting at the back of his throat wanting to shout and scream that he didn't want Danny to leave, that he should just stay here in sunny California with him. That way it could just be the two of them, drinking eggnog and watching christmas specials on his livingroom couch. And maybe do a little more, maybe kiss, touch, run fingers over that mysterious scar that ran across Danny's pale back...

But could he really keep someone like Fenton away from home?He was the type of guy that despite his distaste for the holidays, deep down valued the time spent with his family since he didn't spend much time around them during high school.

Dash overheard him talking with Miss. Ida, one more paycheck and Jazz was sure they would have enough for their plane tickets. After that, there would be no chance in hell that he would ever see Danny again. Danny hated California so there was no chance he'd come here to enroll in the local uni, especially after the whole experience that got him and his sister in this money scrounging mess.

Dash needed a plan. He needed a way to finally tell Danny he wanted to take him out, to let bygones be bygones and start from scratch…And hopefully his attraction for the blue eyed cutie wouldn't make him put his foot in his mouth.

From outside Dash could hear Danny and Jazz shuffling outside. The sister let out and excited noise as Danny laughed alongside her. Their front door closed.

"I can't believe Miss. Ida bought us tickets for the holiday light show at the planetarium!" Jazz exclaimed.

"She said it was a shame we were missing out on any of the holiday festivities because we had to save our money." Came Danny's pleased voice. The two talked some more until Dash could no longer hear them from his apartment and gulped as an absolutely devious plan popped up in his head.

Maybe he couldn't keep him from going home…but he could sure as hell delay his departure until he got to talk more with Danny without the threat of violence.

As Dash opened his door and peeked out to see the hall empty of either of the Fenton siblings a smirk crossed his features. He closed his door and reached for the one the Fenton's have been staying at.

* * *

Dash sat on his bed, feet firmly planted on the ground with his elbows digging into his upper thigh. A stack of money gripped firmly in his hands. It had to be a good few hundred dollars, maybe just enough for some last minute plane tickets during the holidays for where ever the hell Amity Park was located.

Dash's eyes bore holes in the green printed slips of paper.

He was a thief.

Oh god he really did this, he took their money, the only means to getting home.

Dash smacked himself with the wad of cash. He was pathetic, he knew how much this meant to Danny, recently it had been all he could talk about.

Footsteps from down the hall alerted him that a couple people were coming. Suddenly startled, Dash found himself stuffing the money into a bedside table just as the door next door was pushed open.

Dash's dread grew every muffled footstep towards the bedroom in the siblings apartment. He heard the door open, someone shuffle inside the bedroom...and then the thump of something solid falling to the floor.

He heard Danny calling for Jazz and the subsequint futile search for the lost money.

Dash bit his lip and wondered how long it would take for one of the siblings to come to him and ask about the money.

Not long appearently, Danny didn't have much faith in his character. Dash couldn't blame him.

* * *

Danny glared up at Dash with an icy look that could have started another ice age. Dash looked down at him from his seat on his bed with that familiar nervous smile. To Danny though, it was full of mocking. The blue eyed man wanted nothing more than to punch that heated look off his stupidly attractive square jaw, but he couldn't. He'd never see his and Jazz's money ever again and the siblings would be stuck in this burning hell hole called California for another month.

That didn't sit right with him. Danny wanted to go home. He wanted to see the snowy fields and woods outside Amity Park and spend Christmas Eve night fending off a contaminated turkey and its rebel forces of sweet potato casserole and fudge. And he can't very well do that if he and Jazz are stuck away from family all because some purse snatcher got away with his sister's wallet and the bastard next door, who he had started to kinda like, decided it was a great idea to break into their apartment and steal their ticket money after a month of saving up. All so he would have time to think of some convoluted scheme to get into Danny's pants.

But gods damn it all because the scheme so far was working in Danny's ever humble opinion. Dash was the only one that knew where he hid the money and Danny wasn't going to see any of it until he did something with the growing bulge his cheek was forced to rub up against. The large, tanned hand pulling his wild raven hair was to blame for that.

"Well Fenton?" Dash sneered down his nose at the young adult on his knees between the blond's legs. "get that hot mouth of yours to work." his voice sounded like it was wavering, like this wasn't all part of some master plan. Danny clinched his teeth, Dash was attractive, he would admit, and he could feel the way the stupid blond would look at him when they thought he was unaware.

But you don't get wicked survival instincts like his sitting around the house playing video games. It was funny, in its own ironic way. If they had met under less stressful times, Danny would admit maybe to his friends that he would have been flattered. Guys like Danny, awkward, secretive, dorky, don't get a lot of attention...even less when they were openly bi.

Danny grimaced as his vivid blue eyes wavered in their spiteful glare to look face to crotch. He really didn't want to do this. He really, really, really, REALLY didn't want to. Don't get him wrong, Danny wasn't a virgin, he and Sam had a pretty healthy relationship their junior year of high school and they were both comfortable around each other to go for it after talking it out with his parents.

Never to the Manson's though…they would have skinned him alive if they knew their daughter had been sexually active around the one boy they hated more than his parents. And Dash was good looking enough to make this something enjoyable.

But that was neither here nor there. The point was: Danny had no desire to be in a position where he was literally being proposition for a sexual favor like some street corner whore. Hell no, not for money that was rightfully his to begin with. He had more self preservation than that. But that self preservation went out the figurative window, along with any friendship that had formed between the two men, the moment he realized getting that money was the only way he and Jazz would be able to get home in time for Christmas.

Danny gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, as if it would help the situation he was in by making Dash disappear and his savings pop out in front of him. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be, so he let out the heavy breath he had been holding and tried not to be sick. He just had to do this once, just once and it would all be over and he'd get his and his sister's hard earned money. Then he would sprint out of this room like his ass was on fire or the hotdogs in the refrigerator at home got loose. Then they would be on the first flight back home and hundreds of miles away from this place.

And with Amity Park on the mind, Danny decided to make quick work of the pants button and zipper. The hand in his hair pulled tighter, he flinched. The hand was pulling too hard, it hurt and he didn't like it. But he couldn't complain, if he did what's stopping Dash from coercing him to do something even more humiliating to get back the money from the blond Neanderthal?

Dash watched with baited breath as Danny made another displeased face at the half hard cock facing him after pulling down his restrictive boxer briefs. The blond licked his lips in guilty anticipation as cool fingers wrapped around his shaft to pump it. The motion was jerky and inexperienced, but damn did it feel good to feel this hot as hell black haired cutie's hand do something other than punch him in the gut.

Dash moved the man's pale face closer, his lips made contact and he could feel Danny's shoulders jerk up in nervousness. Without another prod Danny's mouth opened and gave the tip an experimental flick with a warm tongue, like he was making sure lasers weren't going to shoot out or something.

Dash couldn't help the devious chuckle that passed his own lips. Oh something was going to shoot out alright…just not laser beams.

Slowly, in what had to be the greatest experience in his life, Dash watched with eager eyes as his little prisoners hot mouth wrapped around his tip before going down. The tanned man couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine or the twitch in his cock at the silky, wet sensation of Fenton's mouth swallowing him. And when he finally felt that slick pink tongue of his Dash had to remind himself that none of this would work if he just started fucking Danny's mouth without warning. Nope. Danny had to do it, or else he'd never get a chance like this again. The guy practically lived in some no name town somewhere on the other side of the country after all!

All thoughts about his stupid mouth speaking before thinking yet again was thrown from Dash's immediate thoughts. He hadn't meant for the first words to come out of his mouth to be 'blow me', but they were and he couldn't take them back now. Dash called himself a moron, but at the end of the day, despite realizing just how shitty a person this makes him. He really wanted this to happen, he wanted to touch Fenton and be touched in return. And if this was the only way he could leave an impression on the closed off man, then he would be the 'guy that made a bad trip worse'.

At least he would be remembered. It was a selfish and indulgent and one of the worst things he's ever done...but he would live with it. Because then Danny would be forced to think of him and Dash could think of him too. Dash had to wonder just how an innocent thing like a crush could wind up so convoluted.

His dick couldn't be less than half way in before the tip prodded the inside of Danny's cheek. Dash leaned his head back towards his guest and cracked his eyes open. The muscular man hadn't even been aware he had tipped his head back to close his eyes in the first place. The sight Danny made would be forever burned into his brain.

The younger man's doe-like eyes were up turned to look at him and burned vividly with spite; his cheek bulged out full from Dash's erection. Everywhere on the man below him was adorably, impossibly red. His cheeks, his nose, the tips of his ears to the tips of his slender fingers; Danny's pale skin made the extremely cute blush that much more prominent. The hand that had pulled back black hair gave him a full and perfect view of the erotic scene Danny made. It made Dash swallow his spit before he started to drool. Damn, out of any range of emotion he'd seen the guy express while staying here, anger made him look the sexiest. And oh was this cynical ball of violence and awkwardness angry. Then, when out of some habit Dash had been unaware of Danny having before now, the man under him made a swallowing motion. Dash shut his eyes and groaned, pushing Danny's head down on him to swallow more. The growl of annoyance he got as response only egged him on more as Danny took that as a sign to move. His head bobbed in Dash's hand and the bigger man had to bite back the moans as he stared down at the show.

It was bitter and absolutely mortifying to the eighteen year old as the tip hit deeper in his throat with every motion. Sometimes it would go too deep and he would gag. The taste made his eyes water and his stomach churn in displeasure as Dash's dick became a hard, weeping rock inside his mouth. Pre cum started mixing with spit and Danny didn't want to swallow it. Once he tried to move back to take a deep breath through his mouth, but Dash, being the absolute douche that he is shoved his mouth back on him with a stern order to go faster.

So he did.

If Danny ever found another partner...he was never, ever, ever, giving them a blowjob. Ever. They are disgusting.

He made unhappy sounds as the hand in his hair moved with him, his hums and grunts doing nothing but making the appendage in his mouth drip more. It started leaking from the corners of his mouth until he could feel the thick saliva mixed jizz run down his sore chin.

Danny took the hand he wasn't using to pump the half of Dash's penis, which he couldn't fit into his mouth, to shove himself off him at one point when breathing through his nose just wasn't cutting it for him anymore. He tugged the hand from his hair, ripping a few strands by the roots too probably before looking up at the panting asshole he sat below.

Dash, with clouded over eyes was forced out of whatever mid blowjob bliss he was in when he felt a hand squeeze his own. He peered down at Danny and blinked the awareness back in him as he realized the cyan eyes incubus below him stopped; he was sure as hell he never told Danny to stop and glared down at him equally cross and was about to shove him back down when a pale hand slapped his away.

"I don't do hair pulling you ass, it hurts." He seethed. It took Dash a little longer to process what Danny was saying though after Dash noticed a curious string of cum had stretch itself from his dick to the corner of Danny's messed up mouth. Dash hummed out a 'whatever' as he watched the little scene, Danny couldn't close his mouth, too much heavy breathing.

Dash felt his dick throb painfully in the midst of his erotic little zone out and realized Danny had stopped his hands motion, he frowned.

"You've had your break, get...get to-back to...uh...it Fenton." He panted heavily, hoping it didn't sound as desperate as he felt. He could already feel that familiar heat pooling in his abdomen as his dick strained painfully. Dash licked his lips and watched Danny swallow his saliva again, only to see him unwittingly stick his tongue out in disgust to once again lick at the cum already messing up his swollen lips. Dash would have laughed at the childish action if he wasn't so desperate to get him back to giving him a blowjob.

Funny how it was his big mouth that got them like this and Dash was the one feeling like he was under Danny's complete and utter control.

Once again, Danny took Dash back into his mouth and sucked once all the way up to the tip before working back into a steady, but quick pace. He heard Dash's grunts and whispered agreement to his actions. However, much to his displeasure, the tan Californians' hand found its way back into his hair to pull it back and give him a clear view of the constant frown set into his eye brows. The hand bobbed with Danny's head until the hands squeezed the hair on his head and Dash let out a strangled moan.

"Oh—fu, Danny I'm gonna…" Danny felt the pulsing and increasing twitches of the erection stuck in his mouth before he realized what that meant and almost didn't make it in time as he grunted in annoyance, pulling his head back. But Dash came, tip still pointed in Danny's direction and ejaculated across his face. And with his poor, abused mouth still wide open, the salty, bitter tang invaded him. Danny made a startled, high pitched yelp that he would forever deny as he fell back on his back side to get away from the thick strands of cum that now dribbled from his nose to his chin.

"Oh…this is so gross." He squinted his cold blue eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Dash however, thought differently as he pushed up on his elbows after collapsing on his bed after the best fucking orgasm ever. His abdomen had felt like hot lava was shifting through him and every time Danny had thrust his mouth over his dick felt…wow, he couldn't even think of the words. And then those few times his teeth would scrap down the bottom of his shaft or the top, it made his mouth water just envisioning it as his mind was scrambled has he came.

And now, here was the hot piece of ass that brought him to this new level of high. He was in his own little world now, looking for something to wipe cum off his face. Personally, Dash thought it made Danny a thousand times more sexy. It clung to his swollen lips in a way that made Dash want to attack his lips in a kiss so fierce it left the lithe man begging for more. He wanted to make Danny fell just as good.

Danny found a tissue box just then and pulled out five tissues at once. He muttered 'ew, ew, ew, ew' the entire time. Dash sighed, fun time was over he guessed. But that didn't stop the blond from trying to drag this out for as long as possible. He didn't want Danny to leave, like ever. The sudden urge to introduce Danny to shotgun L.A weddings was strong.

Watching the black haired eighteen year old as he went about his day, working for Miss. Ida and fantasizing all the things he would say to sweep him off his feet and into his bed was one thing. But to finally have the chance to at least get a taste of what it would be like to have Danny with him…it was like a snowball had be shoved down his shirt. By no means did he not know how fucked up his plan to get Danny here was. But Danny hated his guts, and despite trying and failing to use every trick in his arsenal to get Danny to like him, he had to resort to breaking into his place and stealing something.

And it was so close to Christmas, he was totally on Santa's naughty list now if he wasn't before. And from the scathing looks the blue eyed cutie would throw at him from the floor, he was probably on his hit list.

He needed to fix this. Apologize? Ask him out on a proper date so he wouldn't think he was a complete tool? What did he do in this kind of situation? All of his past partners weren't so complicated. So why was Danny?

A hand shot out from below him and Dash looked to its frowning owner.

"Where's my money?" he hissed lowly. Dash gulped…right…money. Dash turned to his bedside table close by and opened the top drawer and shuffled the contents around a bit before he took out a wad of cash held together by a rubber band. The now familiar guilt stabbed at him like a rusty old blade again and again.

"Right…uh here, thanks…um…" the muscular man fumbled with his words as he stood to his feet, pants still undone but privates tucked away. He held out his empty hand to help the other to his feet, but received a slap to his hand as Danny helped himself up and yanked the money from his hands with a scowl.

Dash bit his lip as a sinking feeling washed over him when Danny turned to leave, body tense and ready to pounce on the next guy that approached him…Or maybe that was only for Dash? But he ignored all the warning signs of a panther about to maul someone with the first excuse to do so and took the first step towards Danny.

Danny was part way down the short hall of the apartment when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. If he wasn't already riled up to punch something he would have tensed. Swiftly, like the trainer ass kicker he was, Danny pulled back his fist to punch Dash in the face. To his surprise, the fist was caught, if maybe with a pained grunt before he was looking into Dash's conflicted eyes. He wanted to say something, which was pretty clear. But he lost all right to try and have a civil conversation with him the moment he told Danny to get on his knees and suck him off.

"Let me go Baxter. Or I swear I will end you." Danny promised darkly. But the hand that held his fist squeezed purposefully and the blond gave him a definitive 'no'. The youngest Fenton's scowl only deepened.

"Look I…fuck, what do I say. Look, I just…Your're hot and—" the larger of the two stumbled over his words and if things had been different, and Dash not a complete tool, Danny would have found it almost cute. Dash clinched his teeth at the unimpressed expression over Danny's face.

"I-I want to take you out!" Dash scrambled his brain for words, anything he would say that got him dates before to get him through this. He had to show Danny this wasn't all about getting into his pants. He had to, before he left California.

"Excuse me?" Danny blinked, for once the scowl disappeared and an honestly confused look crossed his features. An eyebrow rose, waiting for an explanation.

"I-This- it wasn't all about the…the-well it was awesome- but I wanted….Shit, why can't I say anything right to you!?" Dash panicked and edged a little closer her Danny. The black haired man narrowed his eyes at the motion, watching him closely.

"Spit it out Dash, I want to leave." He stated simply. Dash let out another strangled groan from the back of his throat.

"How do I explain…" he muttered more to himself before an idea flashed into his mind. He immediately looked into Danny's eyes with a determined look and shimmed a little closer, too close for comfort if Danny was being honest. And then Dash's face was closer to his, and the look never faded, Danny became wide eyed in shock before trying to move away. But Dash held him close with the hand holding his fist slid to his wrist. And then lips were on his in a disparately needy kiss that sent a thrill down Danny's spine. He refused to acknowledge just how pleasing that feeling down his spine was. In the end, Danny regained his wits about him and used the fist that was not being occupied and punched Dash in the gut.

The kiss broke as Dash doubled over in pain as the air was knocked out of him. Danny stepped back and let the man find his balance with a hand to the wall.

Dash looked up in time to see Danny wipe at his lips with the back of his hands.

"Dash Baxter, go rot in hell. I hope I never meet you again." He said crossly before turning on heel and walking out his door with a slam.

Dash stood there, hunched over in pain as he regained the ability to breath and stared up at the door. All that ran through his mind was the fact that Danny was gone and that he was leaving and that he probably hated him even more than before with that kiss.

He just kept screwing up everything with Danny.

Danny and his sister left the next day, early in the morning before even Dash went out to take his morning run.

* * *

Danny never told his sister how he found their money after she came home from work that day and Danny felt she never needed to know what he did to get it back. He convinced Jazz the best thing to do would be to leave as early as humanly possible, the plane would be less crowded and he convinced her they could just sleep on the plane.

They arrived home, still tired, but happy to see their mom and dad pick them up from the air port. And as was Fenton tradition when their father drove their bulky RV, the children held onto each other for dear life as their mother spoke casually about the chance of snow storms in the next few days.

The only person he really spoke about what had taken place in California was to Sam and Tucker. And although Tucker was immediately squeamish about the truth of the matter and what his brother from another mother was forced to go through, he was his own sort of supportive of keeping Danny's dirty little secret. Danny had to crack a smile at his friends' offer to end him financially after hacking into Dash's laptop.

Sam was another matter entirely, however, her rage so open and loud he had to reassure his parents she just read an article in the newspaper she disagreed with passionately. Sam went on and on about this injustice and how Danny was practically forced into a position of prostitution. Danny was sure she was taking things out of proportion and just asked her to keep it secret. And despite how much she wanted to go to the cops, he convinced her it would only make things worse for him.

A guy his age being 'forced' to give another guy a blowjob for money? Yeah, that would go over well with the cops. They already had a hard enough time with the regular ghost attacks that happened in the city, even if they were about as helpful as a can of beans, they would just brush over his kind of case with a: "You should have known better." Or "I bet you enjoyed it." Much of the older folk in Amity Park were still fighting against the whole gay marriage think so really it would come to no surprise the type of reaction he would get from some older person in a place of authority would not be in his favor. At least his parents fought for the bill so even if he told them-which he would never-he was sure they'd fight for him.

Danny would inwardly cringe at thoughts like that because in all honesty, while he absolutely detested what he and Dash did if the blonde jock had just come out and said he was interested in him earlier Danny would have at least humored him with maybe a date. Because when Dash wasn't being a total asshat, he was a relatively desent guy, one whose mouth gets him in a load of shit, but nice to be around.

Danny tries not to think too much though about what if's and could have beens. In fact, he tries not to linger too much on the happenings that went on in California. Yeah, he was pretty much assaulted, but life goes on, at least Dash didn't touch him beyond that. Besides, his ghostly activities here at Amity kept him plenty distracted from any depressing thoughts that most people would just want to curl up in bed and cry about. However, Danny doesn't want to wallow in it, he just wants it to be a crappy memory in the back of his mind, if he's distracted, if his mind wasn't on protecting his town first and foremost there would be hell to pay.

So self-pitying thoughts? No thank you, he does not have time for that. It wasn't like him to wallow over something for too long and Danny didn't like feeling sad. Distractions were a godsend.

Sam worries about him when he says stuff like this. But to Danny bad memories are like bad wounds, you shake them off and get back to your feet to put yourself back together.

With a huff and long sip of hot chocolate, Danny decided to end his thoughts there as he grabbed the TV remote and pressed the Netflix button. He didn't want to linger on those thoughts of what he was made to do, what he had to do to make sure Jazz didn't miss out on the last holiday she would be able to spend with him and their parents before she flew off to England for school. Plus…those thoughts always lead back to the one man he refused to acknowledge ever existed at this point. Thoughts of him always sent feelings of both the sudden need to vomit and the urge to kick a small fluffy animal when those much unwanted self-pitying thoughts reared their ugly head.

Nope. It was mid afternoon and he was the only one in the house at the moment so he wanted to take this time to catch up on Doctor Who.

With a contented sigh, the young man sipped his hot drink and set the throw blanket over his cold bare feet.

Christmas had come and gone and just as he expected he and his odd little family spent the eve holed up in a broom closet fending off the half baked ectoplasmic turkey and its minions of delicious evil. And from the occasional rumbling coming from the locked refrigerator Danny believed it was safe to say they should look forward to retaliation before the New Year was greeted.

Just as the opening credits were over there was a loud pounding at the front door that made Danny jolt. His mug tipped ever so slightly and his jerky movements were enough to make the hot chocolate splatter onto his black V-neck long sleeved shirt. He hissed before setting the mug down and standing up. There was another loud banging and the blue eyes man grunted in annoyance at his alone time being ruined.

"Be there in a sec! Hold your horses!" he yelled as he crossed the hall to the kitchen to get a wet paper towel. Patting the hot spot on his chest, Danny walked over to the door and unlocked the bolt lock. He wondered who it could be. Was it Sam, or Tucker? That would be strange though, Sam and her snooty parents left Amity until January first to visit some family in Paris, France and Tucker and his folks went over to Dakota City to visit his fathers' deceased sister's family [if you guys catch this reference then kudos to you, bro].

Focused mostly on patting down his wet top, Danny didn't look up as he opened the door to let the cold air blast against his toes. That is, until a familiar sounding voice greeted him, tense and unsure.

"H-Hey…uh, Fenton…" Dash looked straight at Danny, wrapped to the nine in winter garb; the Californian must not be use to the chill of winter. Danny's impartial face quickly morphed into a dark scowl, his hand holding the door knob tightened and his body became rigid.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He seethed before another thought occurred to him. "How the hell do you know where I live!?"

Dash flinched at the accusing tone in his voice, the winter wind felt like needles stabbing into his back through his thick winter coat.

"I-um, I googled you." The blond answered after a moment to let a shiver run through him. Danny gave him a narrow eyed look before crossing his arms.

"Well, not that that isn't flattering, get the fuck off my steps Baxter. I was pretty damn clear I wanted nothing to do with you after-after… _that_." He cursed himself inwardly for flinching at the memory. Dash also seemed a bit uncomfortable with the mention of what took place Danny's final day on the west coast. He bit his thin lip before taking a deep breath and looked Danny in the eye.

"Look can I just come in? I just wanted to talk, I-I won't lay a hand on you."

There was a moment where the winter outside swallowed all sound before Danny turned on heel and left the door wide open.

"Close the door then, my drink is going to get cold." He muttered before turning into a small side room that was the living room upon further inspection. Dash nodded, mostly to himself as he breathed out slowly and walked in before closing the door.

He stood just behind Danny as the black haired man made himself comfortable on a worn and faded couch. Not sure if he should sit with him or in one to the other chairs on either side of the room, Dash was left to shuffle his feet at the entrance to the room awkwardly before Danny pointed to a cushioned reading chair next to a table with a lamp.

He sat almost immediately before he gathered the things he wanted to say in his head. In was so much and meant more than anything he's ever said to potential partners that Dash found him experiencing his throat tighten from a knot that could have made him choke. This was all so new. No one had ever made Dash feel so much like some hormonal teenager with his first crush. The kind where you are completely whipped and wanted to wait hand and feet for the person to look your way; with a single glance they turn your mind to jelly and you are just so happy. Yeah…yeah that's how Danny made him feel.

From the first incredulous look he received from Danny when he went to pick up his rent and he was half naked with some chick whose name he forgot the instant those bright, cynical eyes gave him a once over to size him up. To the first punch to his gut when he tried to hit on his sister because 'hot librarian' was totally in. The kind, patient smiled he would give their land lady as he helped her down the few steps of the front office to the mischievous flashes in his eyes when a particularly witty come back entered his train of thought.

The stabs of shame that racked his gut as he held his money in his hands as the siblings were out of the apartment for work and an errand for Miss. Ida respectively, the repulsion in himself as he watched Danny get on his knees for him. All because he couldn't think of a single normal way to get Danny to see him not as some man whorish player, but as a potential lover. All because he didn't know how to ask the cute land lady's assistant if he would like to go out to dinner or catch a movie because he would like to hear him talk in that sweet, laid back, mellow tone of his.

And because of his inability to get more than just a one night stand with some pretty blond chick or overly flirty guy at the local bar, Dash had been stuck looking over the apartment railing as Danny swept the sidewalk or helped Ida tend her flower garden, sometimes shirtless. Listened ear to wall because Danny was next door speaking to someone on the phone or to a visitor he didn't see come in and speaking a language he didn't recognize. Once Jazz was working the late shift and Dash got to hear muffled moans coming from his neighbor that got him painfully hard as his imagination got the better of him. The sound of him coming, breathless and high was enough to send Dash to his own end.

He had been intentionally late on his December rent so Ida would send Danny back up to his apartment to pick it up.

Dash jolted out of his thoughts as Danny cleared his throat. The blond looked up to see the man staring at him with an impatient glare. It made the knot come back in his throat before he swallowed it away. This was no time to get choked up. He needed to get this off his chest, make it so Danny didn't hate him anymore than he already did.

"I…I think I'm in love with you." Dash gasped out not a moment too soon. Danny, apparently not expecting the man that privately humiliated him to suddenly confess his love for him looked back at Dash with a look of complete confusion. His brow furrowed, his lips parted to say something but closed them shortly after because…What did he say in this sort of situation?

All thoughts of an attempt at some kind of cross comeback flew out of his mind as he was thrown bodily through a loop.

"Wait—What?" Danny squawked, unsure about the expression he should make at this point and settled for eyebrows lifting into his hairline.

Dash nodded, mostly to himself and chanted to himself to keep talking, don't stop, just say what you need and get the fuck out before Danny got his senses back.

"I think I'm in love with you." He repeated, and then shook his head. "I **am** in love with you."

Fists balled up into pale weapons of mass destruction and Danny stood on his feet ready to punch Dash's lights out for even—

"No! Just-Just let me explain." Dash stood up with him and made a grab for Danny's fists. But the slightly shorter of the two stepped away from him. The murder ready panther body language returning.

"W-Why should I!? It was you.." Danny gulped as nervous energy made his voice crack with emotion, memories and shame and hate flooding back that he had finally locked away. "People who do something like…like _that_ don't get to just make it out to be puppy love. Dash, do you even realize what you did to me?" he spat and looked the muscular man in the face.

"You…You made me feel like crap with all those leers you would send my way day after freaking day! I couldn't tell my sister or she would have tried to stop you and I didn't know if you would try anything else with her after that. You already tried to flirt with her once! And then the way you would touch me when you got the chance…I was so disgusted with myself that I would waste our hot water just sitting in the shower, I couldn't—I've had to deal with guys that were bigger than me always picking on me all through school. I thought I was finally over that shit now that I'm out of it! So thanks Dash, thanks for being an utter prick!" Danny flipped his shit and Dash, unable or unwilling to get a word in edgewise stood there pale and tight lipped and let the black haired man get all his frustration out.

"I took karate and Aikido lessons from mom, I thought I was prepared for anything some big thug with a bad attitude could dish out! But no, oh no, I'm done in by some blond ex-high school jock who can't keep it in his pants!" The bark of a laugh that came out of Danny neither reached his expressive eyes nor sounded real. It was harsh and cold like the winter outside he was experiencing for the first time. And then he stepped closer, each step silent and calculating. As if Danny suspected Dash would make a move on him that he did not approve.

But Dash couldn't even feel his feet attached to his body, he could barely breath. Danny was a vision to behold when he was angry. Big, vivid blue eyes almost glowed like crystals and burned like a flame, yet so cold they could simultaneously burn and freeze you on the spot. His face flushed, his pretty lips were licked in a habitual manor and everything about how he held himself demanded your full attention. Shoulders square, back straight, arms crossed or one held his narrow hip, and head held high in an authoritive manor that made you feel so insignificant…And you paid the utmost attention to what he said. There was no if ands or buts about it. You listened like a child being scolded by their mother, or a weaker creature to its better.

And god did it turn Dash on.

Danny was in front of him now, poking at his chest with a slim finger and totally ripping him a new one.

"You know, if you had just approached me openly without the stupid looks or the convoluted fucked up scheme I _might_ have been nice enough to at least humor you. When we actually did talk I will admit it didn't seem all that bad to try and maybe have dinner with you or something. But nope. You got pretty straight to the point, didn't you?"

Dash didn't think this was an appropriate time or place to acknowledge his growing boner…at least not until he convinced Danny to give him a chance. So he kept his mouth shut in a thin line. He knew this wouldn't be easy when he desired to fly all the way out here...where snow and cold was. But the complex was getting too lonely without a certain black haired, blue eyed man that he bought the first ticket out of Cali to hunt him down and try to finally say the shit he swallowed down before stuff went down. And Danny's rage and discomfort was reasonable. So he was let him get out everything he couldn't when he stormed off, Dash deserved it. He just wanted the chance to make things right again.

And that meant he had to take a chance, calm the raging storm that is a pissed off Danny…preferably with his life still intact because apparently, Danny was more of a bad ass than he thought. Was his mom a 9th degree black belt or something?

A large hand wrapped around his pale hand and Danny stopped in his rant to cast a narrow-eyed look at the offending body part then back to Dash with the kind of look an angry cat gave its owner before it mauled their face.

"Danny-I…I wasn't prepared to actually want someone in a way that isn't a one night stand." He breathed a deep sigh of relief as Danny decided to give the ex-jock a chance to explain his ludicrous idea of being in love with him.

"I…I'm not use to the idea that I like someone enough to remember their name after the first time I meet them, to not just want to touch them…but hear them talk in a voice that gives me those crazy butterflies in my stomach…Because damn it, I got them every time I saw you—I'm feeling them right now and it makes me want to puke and laugh all at the same time!"

Danny blinked, his anger suddenly not as full blown contemplating murder, but still totally gratifying against Dash. His fury did not subside with the lost look Dash gave him, not even for the plan honesty that was so clear in them.

"I'm so use to hitting and quitting that I never really gave much thought about how to get a real relationship, but god Danny…" he breathed and Danny felt large hands grasp his shoulders and squeeze. It felt like Dash was holding him down so he wouldn't suddenly disappear on him. By habit of not liking the feeling of being cornered, Danny did furrow his brow, yet the fire in him died slowly, steadily and a strange, almost shy feeling fluttered into his gut. Danny crushed that feeling before it could really effect him, still rightfully angry and insulted that Dash thought an apology could fix everything.

"Danny, you are so worth it and I didn't know how to make that connection until I kissed you that day." Dash admitted to him. Danny could feel his jaw fall away from his upper lip and stay open in stunned silence as all kinds of words came to mind. To tell Dash off, to tell him he missed his chance or that he went about this all wrong. But the words caught in his throat and he didn't know how to handle that, this, everything that Dash was putting out there in the open for him to refuse.

"I like you so damn much…I-I didn't know how to talk to you, I acted like such a tool. I hit on your sister for Christ sake and you punched me! You punched me a lot actually—" A boyish, smile twitched his lips at the snort that escaped from Danny and the two looked so closely at each other. A small lopsided smile graced Danny's lips that made Dash's heart beat faster. He wanted to kiss him so badly right now. But he couldn't, not yet, Danny still didn't trust him, he couldn't ruin this, it was his only chance to redeem himself.

"I know you won't agree if I asked you out now…I know it, I fucked up big time with you because of my douchebag-ness. But…but maybe you'll let me talk to you, how I was supposed to—and get your number….And- and maybe when I finally got something with you…you'd g-go on a date with me? Or two dates, or three—Fo—" The drop of that nervous smile of Danny's was what shut Dash up first. Dash's own tan face dropped a little. Unsure if this meant he was being rejected. Danny didn't look to comfortable with everything that was happening now and quickly retracted his hand from Dash's mouth to cross his arms back around himself and back up a few steps to give himself some breathing room.

"I…wow." Danny breathed. Dashed looked back up at the sound of his airy yet pleasant voice. Danny's cheeks were flushed and seemed conflicted about the response hanging from his lips. Like he wanted to be all forgiving, but knew he would just seem like one big pushover. And Danny didn't like being a pushover, plus, if he was honest, he didn't forgive Dash. Danny was positive there was nothing in this world that could make the ghost hunter forgive this blond dipstick that never thinks before he speaks.

"I um…wow…" he continued to stutter then swallowed thickly. Danny was clearly not comfortable in this line on topic and it showed as he forced his pale cheeks to not turn red. "Dash, you really—"

"Yes." Dash answered quickly.

Danny frowned at being interrupted before lifted the large hands from his shoulders so he could take a few steps to breath. It took two deep breaths and one solid minute for Danny's tense shoulders to relax. Dash watched on silently, biting his tongue, not wanting to ruin the black haired mans train of thought.

Finally, with arms crossed, Danny turned back around with a divisive gleam in his bright eyes.

"I can't date you."

Dash expected as much. Doesn't mean the stab he felt right where his heart was hurt any less. He lowered his head in with a defeated sigh before Danny walked up to him in that soundless manor he thought was reminiscent of a ghost. Fingers curled and caught his chin to look back up into Danny's beautiful crystal eyes.

"I can't date you…I don't know if I could ever date you now." He revised with a serious expression. "It'll take a very long time for me to build trust in you Dash. It is very hard for me to trust anyone, especially if they never had it in the first place or lost it all…But…Stupid me, I've always believed in second chances."

"But don't think for one second this assures you I will ever date you. What you did Dash...That's something neither of us can take back and I will throw you to the wolves called my friends until you wished you had a time machine. We can talk, but you will do so through social media where I can print out anything I find remotely offensive. Maybe later we can move up to emails or something..."

"But this..." he waved a hand between the two of them. "I don't think I'm comfortable with you in my house...or near me period. And I don't think I will be for a very long time."

Dash felt like a tidal wave of freezing water crashed into him then and washed all the misgivings and feelings of defeat away. He blinked so rapidly his vision blurred before he calmed enough to swallow the lump in his throat and was well enough to speak.

"C-Could I hug you?" he asked. Danny made an offended face. A snarky smile played on Danny's lips.

"Nice try tiger, but you haven't even passed the line between friends and acquaintances. So no touchy"

* * *

 **EDIT A/N: So, thank you reviewer number three! Like i said in my ranting chapter two, I understand any hate i get from this story, but i would prefer any name calling and accusation be left out. I understand i kind of brushed over the fact that Danny was assaulted and i guess thats a little of my own personality rubbing off in the story. I mentioned the story still being in need of some editing and have finally gotten around to it. There's a new scene and some added content. There is also a bit near the end where Danny in his own words thinks about why he doesn't dwell on what happened.**

 **Again, it's not that i don't think something like this is a big deal, because it is, I just didn't think my first bit of backlash would be so wild. So...here's hopefully the tad less offensive 'Blow Me' 2.0 The warning is still there so people who are uncomfortable with this sort of story will still have some warning of what to expect and can close out the window before they read it.**


	2. I do not approve of rape

Sigh…I didn't think I would have to write one of these so soon. I'd thought they would at least let me enjoy my Christmas before the flames started….Nope. Then again I can kinda understand why I would be called a *goes to check review* _'_ _sick twisted fucktard who doesn't understand that this kind of behavior isn't just sick it is something that shold have the perpitaitor killed because of the savarity'._

Let me just get one thing straight. I FUCKING HATE RAPISTS. I am a young woman and very meek in nature and my friends worry about me easily because I am naïve most of the time and have no apparent self awareness. However, I am strongly against rape, sexual molestation, harassment, and all that jazz not just against women, but men too. I find those who would do so as not human, they are worse than dirt and should be shot.

I am not a rape sympathizer, I do not believe victims of such are at fault. I feel the same way about bullies since I was often bullied and ostracized in school because of my introverted ways.

Call me a fucktard all you want. But take a minute to think before you call me names and decide I am the devil incarnate. First and foremost: This was not a rape fic. It was not a sympathizer fic.

Let's take a look at the characters for a moment, from this badass cartoon that I adored as a kid and the many incarnations of Danny and Dash's character evolutions through other fan fiction writers here on

Let's start out with the adorkable Danny Fenton.

Danny, in the cartoon first and foremost was an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. He disliked bullies and was very self conscious about his powers. He had no self confidence. Later on as he got more experience in dealing with ghosts and his powers he became more confident.

This was some info taken right out of the Danny Phantom Wiki. Now lets turn to how others have described him here on shall we?

Don't worry, these silly little character explinations do have appoint to explain why they story ended up the way it did…

So, take the Danny incarnations from this writer: KimuraSato

She has a few different ways his character grows depending on her stories.

In 'Doctor Dash' Danny and a retired sorta hero, single father, grieving for his deceased wife. In his new town he meets Dash his old high school bully. And although he is quite tense around him, Danny takes on a foregive his past sins and start anew relationship with him.

In their story 'Chasing Shadows' Danny is openly still sorta awkward and hostile towards Dash, Danny never forgave him for making his life hell in high school. But eventually they warm up to each other. Dash even reveals the reason why he tried so hard to make him his only target.

In 'Duality', while Danny is very uncomfortable around Dash at the start, Dash eventually does whatever he can to get on Danny's good side because of growing affections.

In all these stories Danny, in some form, forgives Dash of his douchbaggery and wants to start fresh.

In AstroPhantom's currently ongoing series where Danny and Jazz take in Dash after finding out he lived with an abusive parent. Although Danny is very mistrusting and reluctant to allow him to stay and odd since of comradery is beginning to form. The story is still in its beginning stages, but one can assume if a romance does not start, at least a new friendship will.

In 'Exquisite' by XxPorcelainKnightXx it is shown Danny caring enough to care about his injured bully even as he continues to be mean to him. Slowly, with probably much better pacing than my story since I'm writing this, a romantic relationship is born.

Now. What do all of these stories listed so far have in common? Danny, at some point will, or has forgiven Dash for all his aforementioned douchbaggery. Many authors depicts Danny as a self sacrificing and forgiving person that will give someone a second chance when he believes they have seen the errors of their ways and personally asks Danny for his forgiveness.

Although in a one-shot by KicsterAsh called 'Danny's Bully Issues' Danny clearly shows rage against Dash and goes as far as to punch him because of how Dash saw his bullying of Danny. We will come back to this story while talking about Dash.

Moving on to Dash's character now.

So, Dash, in the DP wiki is described as a selfish, cruel, and mean bully to those who dwell on the bottom. And in some stories he is still depicted as such.

In 'Poor Thing' by Misery Loves Fanfics, which is, by the way, a true rape fic and with no forgiveness at the end. Dash is cruel enough to carry out raping a drugged Danny while his friends watch and Paulina even takes pictures or records, not entirely sure and I don't have the heart to read it for a second time. In this story Dash does not think about the consequences until it is too late and Danny is forced to reveal his secret Danny Phantom identity to escape. Dash, however, does start to feel remorse and even agrees to try and help Danny fly again in a short sequel.

I would like to also add, in case someone else goes off to call this writer a 'fucktard' too, that they genuinely regret writing the story and that it makes them sick, but because the whole scenario was stuck in their head they wanted to write it just so that it could get out of their head.

On to some other writers and their depiction of Dash's character…

In 'Danny's Bully Issues' Dash is depicted as thinking his treatment of Danny was a way to 'toughen' him up. The way Dash goes on to depict his reasoning shows a distinct lack of foresight or care about what the consequences of doing what he did as a teenager could really do to Danny.

Dash, as often depicted in the cartoon was not very smart, he lacked a certain amount of empathy for others around him and was quite selfish and egotistical. He doesn't fully comprehend or care about what's wrong or right as long as he comes out on top

However, he is capable of short bursts of self awareness in fan fictions that in 'Poor Thing' leads him to feel guilt and disgust with himself when he realizes how unfunny doing what he did to Danny was.

In 'Doctor Dash' he feels remorse after learning what happened to Danny's wife and goes as far as to protect him from nosey house wives and his own depression as a way to repent for his immaturity as a teenager.

This shows that fans see Dash as an immature, jackass who does what he does only if it satisfies him even at the misfortune of others because he puts his thoughts first and everyone else comes last. However, when he can pull his head out of his ass long enough to actually look at the damage he has caused he tries to make it better in his own stupid, ignorant way.

In my story, Dash is a stupidly, immature playboy type that doesn't know when to stop. He is selfish and egotisical and has the mindset of a teenage boy at the peak of his hormonal crazy. This Dash has not had a proper relationship with anyone and does not know how to approach a person with the intent to respectfully ask them to go out sometime because he is so use to just having sex without any deeper meaning than to feel good.

This is why he makes the attempt to get Danny alone to get him to understand how he feels. But his hormones and big mouth get in the way. But—I REPEAT BUT—DASH DOES NOT RAPE DANNY. He has him give him a blowjob, yes. And the way I describe such an experience is intense, yes. And mayby the ending is not what you would expect after Dash made Danny do something like that. But let us go back to how their characters and personalities are describes as by many writers.

Danny believes in second chances, especially those he believes really want to change.

You see this in revelation fics where his parents find out what he is and forgives them EVEN WHEN THEY TRY TO KILL HIM! Same with revfics with Valerei.

Danny is a forgiving person.

And Dash, in these fics show real, honest, painful guilt and remorse for what he has done and asks Danny for forgiveness every time in some way, shape or form.

This is not a rape sympathizer fic. And yes, it's true I cannot speak for all the women or men out there in the world that has gone through such a traumatizing occurrence, and I'm not going to because it is not my place to do so.

And in the end I do not state that they ever get together, in Danny's own words they aren't even friends.

However this is also a work of fiction, it is writing and art and was inspired by something. This was not meant to be taken as anything more than a bit of raunchy experimental Christmas yaoi. Not some kind of statement for people to insult me over. I will defend my work and I will surely edit it in the future because the last bit of passing was rushed. But I do not regret this fic, I do not feel shame over it, and I do not (as a woman myself) feel as if this is in anyway wrong. I am not supporting people to go out there and be assholes to one another. I am simply a Swagger Bishi fangirl who thinks in her mind if this couple had been canon then Dash would have royally fucked shit up and earned Danny's scorn even after he begs forgiveness.

I would also like to kindly point out that personally, I believe in safe sex, making love with the person you love only, and not doing it when you don't want to. I identify as asexual and personally I don't have any dirty sex kinks that I apparently have a " _rapist gets the girl/boy mentality_ ". There was no rape, there was no mention of rape, and there was no allusion to rape. This topic makes me squeamish and sick to my stomach and I often cry at even the use of rape in a story. One of my biggest no-noes in writing is not to use something as sensitive as rape as a way to move through a story.

With that said. I do hope no one else sees this as a pro-rape fic. Because it isn't, I didn't watch 'India's Daughter' yesterday morning and cry my eyes out for nothing.

So, for the second time I am defending myself and my writing from some really insulting review that wasn't about how I could improve myself. I apologize to any readers prior to this note how have felt uncomfortable towards the content of this fan fiction and will put a proper warning label in the story summary and author's note.

Once again everyone, have a good holiday, I have a warning to post.


End file.
